


Alexander Gideon Lightwood is high as a kit

by seventhtimes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Getting High, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is high as kit, At least NOT THAT BAD, Because the author truly is funny, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drugs, I invented a tag, I swear this is not bad, M/M, The author is also high, This is actually funny, Tramadol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: The title says it all !Even though there is no warnings, still, this is all about being high.This is funny alright ? No angst or drama, BUT everything Alec is thinking is actually my current tramadol mind, so.. It might be triggering for addiction !





	Alexander Gideon Lightwood is high as a kit

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys !
> 
> So tell me if there's any mistakes, thank you for reading this and comments and kudos are always appreciated !

Magnus came home to a "high Alec".

And actually that was not something unusual.

The thing was that the shadowhunter had been experiencing pain, and without wanting to use Yin-Fen, he decided to use some mundane medine. And man the tramadol was precious. For him at least. Of course people arround, meaning his closest friends and family members, didn't really liked the fact that Alec started using that. Enjoying that, that much in fact.

But right now Alec was high as a kit. And the funny thing, for him at least. Was that everything seemed to be funny. Really sometimes he would just stated that he was a mess, but the medicine was truly helping him. Also it helped him get through the day when nothing else could. Magnus could help him, but at first really, the tramadol was supposed to be in their life for a few days maximum.

The main issue was that nothing was wrong with Alec. In order to still get in the field, he done everything the mundane way and nobody could find something wrong with him. Apart from the pain. And the slight depression that was coming with being in constant pain, but being used to. That's why Magnus could not be a solution. It would take out too much of him if he needed to help Alec with his pain everytime. Because he was truly suffering. 

Sometimes though, pain was too much to handle and he desesperatly needed to breathe properly and enjoy a quality time. That's when he started to realize his addiction. Watching Izzy going through it herself should have warned him. But tramadol and yin-fen were different, and tramadol could just get through your skin without being seen if he wanted. Adding to that fact that he truly was managing his addiction. Just taking a pill when it's too much. That makes him the most responsible addict out there. Mostly.

So tonight was not unusual. Alec was in a particular good mood. Meaning also that he was particularly horny. Some of the effects on Alec was that Tramadol made him hornier than usual. And Magnus kind of liked that part. Because even though yes, Alec was high as a kit and enjoying himself a lot. He was still perfectly counscious of his thoughts and what he was saying and the way he was acting. He was still in charge of himself. Just "lighter" than usual. Free of his duties, pain and concerns. That was like taking much needed vacations. But they lasted twelve hours where he could still be efficient. He was still able to make decisions, to like.. Snap out of his state just enough to be the leader he is. Meaning, accepting that he could be not entirely thinking straight -if he ever had been able to do so-, and ask to be supervised in his decisions. Nothing like that happened while being the Inquisitor thank the angel. But going on field while high, was.. Something else. He was still efficient. Everybody saying the opposite could kiss his ass. 

Because really, he knew it wasn't really a good thing but he was more fearless. And Jace was there, if anything, he got his back. But even then, Alec was there to save his ass. Anyway, his parabatai could feel the pain. Could feel when Alec was under painkillers, and Jace was also another reason why Alec was taking thoses. He couldn't inflicts Jace with that all the time. Even though Jace could distance himself from that, they were too close not to share it. And they were soldiers. Well, not really anymore but still. They have works that needed to be done. And they needed to be efficient. 

-**Hi love. **Greeted Magnus, making Alec snap out of his thoughts. Duh, he was really getting lost in them.

**\- Hi you. **Answered Alec, a goofy smile on his face, watching his husband. Undressing him mostly. Because really Magnus was magnificient. That thought made him escape a snort, and while Magnus wasn't aware of what was going on in his mind, he still raised a brow, wondering what made his high husband laugh. **Magnificient Magnus. **Alec answered to the silent question, still with a goofy smile but also raising his brows, his eyes closed and he laid back more on the couch. **You know what Magnus o mine ? This is going to be a funny night, because I've decided that I am funny.**

And Magnus couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Damn, he loved Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more of that, I might add some ! 
> 
> Love and all


End file.
